Vampire Academy Dimitri pov
by teamdimitri14xoxo
Summary: This is Vampire academy. Same Characters. Same conflict. Just a few things about it are changed.  like the vampire bites ... So pay attention: DIMITRI'S POV
1. Chapter 1

This is Vampire academy. Same characters. Same problem. New story. Dimitri POV. I changed all the things about the book that I hated (like the vampire bites)… so pay attention!

CHAPTER 1

I sighed, and looked around the privet jet plane we were in. There were at least five flight attendants bouncing around from seat to seat. I looked at the guardians – eleven of us—around me. They sent eleven guardians –that were much needed back at the academy—out to get a couple of girls. I was completely and utterly appalled. How could we be reduced to this? I bit back my rage. This was unnecessary. I could have brought these girls back alone. Hell I probably could have brought them back alone, blind, and with one hand bound behind my back. They were teenage girls for Christ sake! And to top it off, one was a Moroi! The strongest guardians out there didn't stand a chance against me, much less a Moroi girl and a novice. It was degrading to be here and embarrassing that they thought they needed eleven of us to get them back to the academy.

Once we got that tip from an alchemist where they were, they were as good as mine. I would take them down without a problem. We were almost there. Just an hour more and we would be there. I laid my head back against the seat, trying to relax. One hour. One hour and this degrading task would come to an end. '_Yes,_ just one hour' I chanted in my head as my eyelids fell and I drifted into unconsciousness.

'_Why did you leave? Why did you let me die' Ivan Zeklos was standing in front of me with tears in his eyes. 'How could you? How could you let this happen to me? I have a family to take care of. What will this do to them? It was _your _job to protect me! How could you fail? How could you fail _me?_'_

_He was looking older by the second. 'I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I tried to save you. I didn't want to fail you. I'm so sorry.' I was on my knees with my hands clasped together, pleading with him. 'I'm so sorry. So sorry.' I reached for him, but he jumped back. His hair was turning white and his face was gaining wrinkled before my eyes. _

'_No! You failed me! You let me die!' he screamed at me and I flinched at every syllable._

'_I'm so sor—' He cut me off._

'_You failed me. ..' he said in a low voice. I watched as he fell apart. Literally. _

_His hands fell to the ground followed by his arms. His head fell to the ground and his body crumbled. 'NO!' I screamed reaching for him, but it was far too late. His body was just a bloody puddle. I looked to see his head still in shape. I reached to him too late. With one last accusing look his head crumbled. 'No!' I screamed one last time, and then fell on my side. I stared at the pile of bloody ashes. I stayed there for a long time, if time even existed. Every time I moved it felt like I was there for just seconds, yet when I stayed still it felt like I'd been there for hours._

'_You failed me. You failed me. You failed me. You failed me.' I repeated his words again and again. 'You failed me. You failed me. You failed—'_

I woke up to the sound of scuffling. I looked around and saw that all the guardians were moving to the door. I jumped up and quickly wiped my arm across my sweaty forehead. I stepped out the door behind the line of guardians. The chilly air felt like ice on my sweaty chest and face. I took a deep breath. 'Just a little longer. It will all be over. ' I told myself.

We split into two groups, each in a separate car. "How far away is this campus?" One of the younger guardians in the car, asked the driver.

"It's a short drive" he replied flatly. From then on we all stayed eerily quiet.

It turned out to be true about the drive. In just thirty minutes we were parked a few blocks away from where the girls were living. The head guardian from the other car reported on our head piece that they were on the other side of the campus, and we were good to go.

I noticed that the older guardians, the ones that knew the Hathaway girl were very tense. Of course I ignored them. What was a young novice to me? She didn't stand a chance, and honestly I would be surprised if they even put up a fight.

We were outside the car now. We took our separate ways and – me being the head—I went to the bushes outside her room. The lights were off and everything was silent. I could make out a bed in each window, and bumps on each bed where they slept. I stayed back though. We'd wait till morning when they were awake.

I shook my head in annoyance as several voices came in through the headset. My God! Why the hells are so many of us here? Why are we wasting such precious resources, on party girls? I mean, I get that we need the Dragomir girl safe, but why bring so many of us? I clenched my fists in anger. This was a waste of time, my time.

We stayed like that for hours. I clenched my jaw when I looked at my watch.

"What are we waiting for?" someone hissed into the headset.

"Movement" I replied.

"Look, this Hathaway girl? She's dangerous." I recognized Hans's voice. "We've warned you about this. I know Alberta put you in charge of this, but you didn't know her. She was amazing. When she was just five she caused one of the school teachers to almost go blind, by throwing a book at her face. She didn't stop there. She was a trouble maker and you _cannot_ underestimate her. Maybe we should get to them while they sleep." He said clearly. There were some mumbles in agreement.

I didn't reply. Honestly, she was just a girl. This would cause me no trouble. Not a bit. I couldn't understand why the hell they were making it seem like they were scared of her. They couldn't possibly be scared of a young girl. She was seventeen for Christ sake. Just then one of the girls shot up from the bed. She was already in view of the other widow when I heard the scream. It was an ear piercing scream, one of horrible terror. I tensed ready to move if something went wrong.

"There's movement." I said

"Should we move in?" one of the guardians said in a rush. I stayed silent, deciding.

"Belikov—"

"No" I said cutting him off


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Seeing as I was a dhampir – and dhampirs had great hearing—I could hear when the first girl spoke.

"Liss" she shook the screaming girl "Liss wake up." Her voice was sweet, soothing. It was crazy but it almost made me feel relaxed. She continued to shake the girl till her screams halted and she began to sob.

"Andre… Oh God." She whimpered. That must be Vasilisa. I remembered hearing about the crash. It was a car wreck that killed her entire family including her older brother Andre Dragomir.

The other girl – Rosemarie—I presume, helped her sit up.

"Liss, you aren't there anymore. Wake up." She said calmly, like a mother waking a child from a nightmare, which I have no doubt that Vasilisa was having a nightmare. It must have been about the crash. I felt sympathy for the girl. She didn't have anyone left, except for Rosemarie, which no one counted seeing as she was –apparently—a horrible influence.

A few moments later the Dragomir girl put her head against the other girls shoulder. Even with my enhanced vision I couldn't really make out the features of the girls, just the outlines. Hathaway put an arm around her and smoothed her hair.

"It's ok. Everything is ok" she soothed.

"I had that dream"

"Yeah. I know." I thought for a moment. How did Hathaway wake up before Dragomir even screamed? What if they have a bound?

Wow. I wanted to laugh at myself. What a stupid idea. That was only a legend, not even true. I felt stupid for even letting that thought pop into my head.

I tuned back in to see what they were saying, but apparently they were done talking. They sat in silence. A few more moments later the Hathaway girl reached for the lamp, and turned it on.

My breath caught. Rosemarie was absolutely jaw dropping beautiful. Her long dark hair was spread around her face, her dark eyes wide. It took real effort to focus. I shook my head and wiped my eyes several times. Have to focus. Have to focus. I shook my head one last time removing all thoughts of admiration.

A cat jumped up onto the sill of the open window.

"When did we last do a feeding?" the Hathaway girl said suddenly. This confused me. Didn't they have a schedule for a feeder to come? Vasilisa should be keeping track of this, to stay healthy. Then I noticed the circled under her eyes. That couldn't be good—

Wait—what? I did a double take. How would they have a feeder? We would have been noted immediately. There's no way she has a feeder, unless she just compels the neighbors. That must be it.

The Dragomir looked away from Hathaway and said "You were busy. I didn't want to—" Rosemarie cut her off. I was getting really confused.

"Screw that." She said "come on let's do this." She pushed her wrist toward Vasilisa and leaned toward the window. _Then_ I got it.

She was feeding the Dragomir.

Wow. . . Wow. I didn't know what to think, other that… Wow.

The process of a vampire biting you was excruciating. It was absolutely horrifyingly painful. It had happened to me once. I remember it clearly.

My mother and sisters had been out shopping and I was home alone. My father had shown up demanding my mother. I told him she was gone, and he'd told me i would have to do. Before I knew what was happening his arm was around me. The second his teeth touched my skin I had cried out. His spit was acid on my neck. Then he bit me and the real pain came. I had screamed louder that I had ever screamed in my entire life. The pain was unbearable. My entire body spammed, and I could only scream. Truly I was paralyzed. My entire body burned like I was on fire and I felt like my neck was being ripped open.

People that are referred to as 'blood whores' let Moroi bite them, for two reasons.

One; the money. They pay you more than you can wrap your brain around.

Two; compulsion. The Moroi can compel you to forget the pain and feel like you're on cloud nine.

My father did neither of those for me. He left me weak lying on the couch. The pain running through my veins was paralyzing. I could barely breathe. I felt like I was burning alive but I wouldn't die. I wanted to die. The pain was unbearable, and there were no other words to describe it.

I now looked to Rosemarie, who was wearing a brave face. She was Vasilisa's feeder. I was shocked to say the least. She went through such pain at the very least twice a week. I cringed. I couldn't imagine caring for anyone in the world enough to go through such pain. Of course she would just forget, but still. She had to really care for Vasilisa.

"Rose—" Vasilisa started but Rosemarie cut her off again.

"Come _on. _It'll make you feel better." She urged, and shook her wrist.

I clenched my fist as Vasilisa moved in. The pain this girl was about to take for Vasilisa was great. I couldn't even come close to wrapping my brain around it.

As Vasilisa got closer, Rosemarie's lips trembled and her body tensed, in fear. I also tensed. How could this girl take such pain? Did she care that much for the Dragomir? I couldn't wrap my brain around that either.

Vasilisa bared her fangs and inched closer. I could barely watch. I was tempted to look away. Ever so quickly Vasilisa closed the little distance and bit Rosemarie.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Rosemarie let out a scream of agony before sealing her lips. I cringed deeply. I knew the pain she was feeling. I felt sick watching her expression. She was in agony, real agony. The kind that makes you wish you were dead. She bit her lip and blood dripped down her chin. A few moments passed and Vasilisa pulled away.

Rosemarie looked so relieved it was over. Her chest fell as she let out her breath. I realized I had also been holding my breath and let it out. The pain was still evident on her face but she tried to hide it.

Vasilisa looked worried, to say the least. "Please, Rose. Just let me make you feel better this _once._ Please Rose. You suffer every time I do this. I could make it better. Please! I hate to see you in pain." What! She actually _felt_ the pain every time? I really felt as if I may be sick. How could she possible deal with such agony? It was insane.

"I won't lose myself, Liss. When you do that I don't feel like me, and I can't protect you if I'm high. I. won't. Do. It." She said strongly. Jesus Christ. She felt that pain just so she could keep Vasilisa safe? I was speechless.

Vasilisa scrunched her face together. "You shouldn't do that. You don't have to protect me."

Rosemarie opened her mouth to protest.

"Aht" Vasilisa chastised. "I know I know. I'm going to get you some food." she walked out of the room without another word. This was an argument they'd had often, I gathered.

With a trembling hand Rosemarie reached to touch her wrist.

"ahh" she winced and pulled her hand back. Her lips were trembling. I could imagine the pain she was in right now. It would hurt less now that she was done feeding, but it would still be excruciating. I looked at this breath takingly beautiful girl with awe. She was suffering without a complaint. It was unheard of. Seriously the feeding room at the academy was sound proof to hide that endless screams. This girl was leaving me breathless with wonder. Wow. I let out a breath. Wow.

Just then she looked my way. I realized I had taken an involuntary step into the light. She could see me. I screwed everything up. I couldn't move. _Don't see me don't see me don't see me._

She jerked back in surprise. She saw me. Damn it. I stepped back.

"I've been spotted" I say into the mouth piece. "Get ready to move in."

She tilted her head to the side and clucked her tongue. She looked… annoyed?

"Damn." She mumbled then jumped up and ran out the door. Seeing as she was still currently in horrible pain, I was surprised, but I didn't have time to think or wonder. We had to move.

"Surround the building" I order.

They burst through the door. They ran at full speed right on past me. With quick thinking I went in the opposite direction. I would corner them. In minutes I reached the car I knew they were headed for. They came to a halt. Rosemarie jerked Vasilisa back away from me. Wow. She really was trying to protect her. It was shocking to see such a young girl risking her life for someone else.

Just then the rest of the guardians caught up and surrounded the girls. I still thought they were unnecessary.

Vasilisa was wearing pajama pants with ducks on them, and a long t-shirt. Rosemarie was wearing boxers and a tank top. She looked absolutely stunning. She was hot. I realized I had drifted into a rather inappropriate day dream, and snapped back into the real world.

Rosemarie pushed Vasilisa up against the brick wall, putting herself between me and Vasilisa. Wow. I was thoroughly impressed.

"Get away from her." She growled "Don't touch her" her voice was threatening.

With wide, surprised eyes I put my hand forward. "I'm not goi—" I had taken a step forward and apparently it was to close.

She jumped forward grabbing my out stretched arm and pushing me back. I almost fell. I was shocked. Again. She strong for such a small girl, and nobody gets the drop on me. She was _fast_.

I gained composure and said "we're not going to hurt you" I said soothingly.

"I _said_… get _the _hell away from her." She said it with power, and above all attitude. My eyes widened. "Or I swear to God you will all be on you asses." I was speechless.

Just then a guardian that had just graduated last year stepped forward. "Look kid—" he started.

Before I knew what had happened he was—like she had said—on his ass, and she was stepping back in front of Vasilisa like nothing had happened.

"I" she took a deep breath and didn't even look at him "am not a kid." I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Who the hell _was_ this girl?

"Rose." Vasilisa whispered. "Don't hurt them."

"Lissa, I'm not going to let them take you." She said as she looked me dead in the eye.

Vasilisa looked intently at Rosemarie, as if speaking to her.

"but— They can't just—Lissa i—oh don't play the guilt card—you know I love—I have to—I can't just let them—but this is—but—i—but just-" Rosemarie huffed.

Oh God. They _must_ have a bound. They have to. I was shocked. Again. For the hundredth time tonight. This girl was full of damn surprises.

I tried again to take a step forward.

Big mistake.

She jumped at me, pushing me to the ground. I bounced back quickly and grabbed her wrists to keep her from attacking again. She let out an ear piercing scream then clamped her lips shut. She looked as if it took everything in her to keep her lips shut and not scream again. I gave her a panicked look and squeezed her wrist tighter. I wanted to shake her. What was wrong? Was she ok? She had gone still and wasn't struggling, and her face was twisted in a way that showed she was about to pass out. Her face went pale, then she twisted her head away from me and choked, as If I had just punched her in the stomach.

She was biting the hell out of her lip. Blood poured from the corner of her mouth. I opened my mouth to ask her what it was but Vasilisa cut me off.

"She's hurt!" Vasilisa screamed. "Please, let her go" she cried with tears in her eyes.

I realized I had grabbed the wrist that Vasilisa had bitten. Blood was flowing from her tiny wrist and into my hand that was gripping her. Her expression was one of agony. I let go quickly, and Rosemarie raced back to Vasilisa's side. She swallowed hard as if trying to not to be sick.

I realized the amount of pain i had just caused her. When a vampire bites you, you feel like your burning alive, and to even touch the wounds causes the fire to flare up worse that when the vampire actually bit you. I swallowed back my emotions. Everything inside me was screaming. What had I just done? The agony was on her face but she said nothing.

Blood was pouring from her wrist and down her finger tips, but she ignored it, only focusing on Vasilisa. She braced herself as if waiting for me to attach. Rosemarie wobbled. She needed to get help. She had lost way to much blood and was losing more.

"You need help." I said gesturing to her wrist.

"I'm fine" she growled.

"We'll go" Vasilisa said "we'll go"

"Liss, I'll be fine. I have to prote—"

Vasilisa gave her a look.

Rosemarie took a deep breath and looked back at me. "We'll go" she agreed, but she didn't look happy about it.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov." I swept a bow. "I've come to take you back to st Vladimir academy."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With that, the girls followed willingly. They went without a word to the cars. Vasilisa got in after one of the guardians and Rosemarie followed, but as she was gutting in she wobbled from the blood loss. I reached up and put my hand on her back to steady her. She flinched and wiped around to face me. She shot me a glare that would sent children crawling under their beds. She held my gazed for a few moments then got in. I was still a little cold from that glare but snapped out of it and jumped in, and we were off.

No one said a word during the ride, but Rosemarie would actionably give Vasilisa a look that said 'are you ok?' and Vasilisa would look at Rosemarie's wrist and give her a look that said 'are _you _ok?'

At one point I grabbed her fore arm to examine her wrist. She flinched again and tried to yank it away, but I held tight. Her arm was cold; I reached with my other hand to turn up the heat. I gave her a fierce look. She looked so small and fragile.

"That's got to be hurting right now" I said looking at her bloody and bruised swollen wrist. It was bad and worse since I grabbed her. I felt horrible for worsening her pain. I hadn't meant to hurt her at all.

"I'm fine. " She growled and yanked again but I didn't let go. I knew she was lying.

I took a first aid kit from the glove department and tried to wipe the blood away.

She yanked away again but this time she got loose. Her face showed the amount of pain it was causing her. "I can take the pain." She inched closer to Vasilisa.

She looked out the window without another word. We stayed quiet all the way to the airport. When we got there, I could see Rosemarie whispering to Vasilisa.

"Don't let them talk to each other. Five minutes and they'll have an escape plan."

Her eyes widened then she glared, and man that girl could _glare_. I felt cold all over.

"Are you ok with this?" She asked Vasilisa.

"I'm ok Rose." She gave her a smile and let the guardian lead her away. I followed but not before Rosemarie gave me a final look that made her feelings clear.

I took my place next to Vasilisa and smiled slightly to myself. Sure there were parachutes on board but unless they wanted to brave the Rocky Mountains, they were stuck on board.

After a while I decided to read a little from my new western. I reached down and my hair fell to the side. Vasilisa looked at me with fear in her eyes. I realized she had seen my six little _molnija _marks. I gave her a small smile hoping to calm her fear. She griped anxiously at a water bottle. I decided to let her have a little space. Besides, I wanted to know more about this Rosemarie.

I walked the back of the plane and took the place of the guardian that was sitting next to her. She turned to the window.

"Were you really going to attack all of us?" I asked. I had to understand this girl. She didn't say a word. "Doing that—protecting her like that—it was very brave. Stupid, but brave. Why did you even try?" I asked

She sat back and stared at me in disbelief. "Because I'm her guardian." She said it as it I was a child asking a stupid question. I sat a moment longer, and then moved to get up.

"No." she said defiantly. I raised my eye brow at her. "What? Can you not see how nervous you make her? Sit your ass down." She demanded. I clamped my mouth just to keep from dropping my jaw. Wow. This girl was something else.

I sat there completely stunned, trying to wrap my rain around this whole situation. I noticed her hands and lips were trembling after a good hour of silence. She caught me staring and bit her lip and clenched her small fists. She seemed as if she didn't want me to see she were in pain.

"How's your wrist?" I asked. She gave me a glare then looked back out the window. I got up abruptly and went to the back. I grabbed a first aid kit then took my place next to her once again.

I learned my lesson from last time so instead of trying to help her I just put the first aid kit on her lap. She gave me a confused look as if saying 'why are you helping me?', then opened it up and got to work.

She clenched her teeth as she wrapped up her wrist. I gave her a worried look that she ignored. I started to talk to her, to say anything, just to hear her voice again, but the buzzed came on and we were told to buckle up as the plane landed.

I tried to wrap my brain around resent events. I shook my head to myself, as I jumped up. I reached my hand toward her to help her up. She gave me a questioning look as she got up, ignoring my gesture. She walked past me swaying her hips. I bit my lip. That girl hot. I mean the kind of hot that makes men riding biked slam into car doors. I swallowed hard, and followed, trying my damnedest not to stare at her ass. She's only seventeen for Christ sake! I'm way too old for her. I shouldn't be having these inappropriate thoughts.

When we got off the plane I passed her by to stand by my new charge, Vasilisa. She stared straight ahead as we walked. I few moments later we were in the building. I heard footsteps and Rosemarie popped up beside me. With a cheery smile on her face.

"Hey comrade." I raised my eyebrows at her. I continued walking.

"You wanna talk _now? "_ I asked.

"Are you taking us to Kirova?" she asked ignoring my question.

"_Headmistress_ Kirova." I corrected. Truthfully I thought Kirova was a bitch and I wouldn't have used the label if I had I chose, but still she need to use the label. She didn't need to cause anymore trouble. Vasilisa shot her a glare, and I wondered if they were using the bound. I got jumpy with excitement just thinking about it. A bound. We had never actually met anyone with a bound, just heard them in the stories. This was new and exciting.

"Headmistress. Whatever. She's still a self-riotous old bitc—" she stopped short as we opened the doors to the commons. She bit her lip and looked a little worried, but didn't slow down. She sighed as she saw all the kids. It was breakfast.

Really it was cruel.

What she did next shocked me. She lifted her shoulders and walked like she owned the room. She waved her hips and smiled looking straight ahead.

I watched in awe, and shock, and then looked back to the front. We all stayed quiet as the kids stared at us with wide jaws. Suddenly Rosemarie squealed and I jerked around.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Mason Ashford was in the process of flinging her over his shoulder. I had always liked that kid. He was good, really good, but that fondness was slipping fast. How dare her touch her? I walked closer ready to chew him out, when Rosemarie slapped him, and jumped from his grasp. He didn't look the least bit surprised, and his smile stayed put.

"What the hell Mason!" she screeched. "Do _not _man-handle me! You know this Mason! I hate to be man-handled."

His smile grew crinkling his eyes. "Long time no see Hathaway. I'm offended. I thought for sure that we would run away together to elope, but instead you took Lissa and left me behind."

She gave him and evil glare that quickly turned into a soft smile. She ran into his arm. "I've missed you ginger." His hands moved down her back lower and lower. I clenched my jaw.

"Ashford?" she whispered in a seducing voice. My nails dug into my palm.

"Yeah?" he said breathily.

Her expression changed abruptly and her voice changed to one that screamed 'danger'.

"I will cut your balls off in your sleep and put them in a little baggy that I will carry in my pocket everywhere I go, if you don't get your hands away from my ass in, oh let's see…" she looked at a clock on the wall dramatically. "By the time I get to five. 1… 2… 5" he through his hands up with wide eyes and she pushed on his chest. She turned, walked away

When we were almost to the doors she yelled over her shoulder. "good to see you carrot top." We were to the doors and people were still staring. I was struggling not to laugh. Ashford had the reddest hair I'd ever seen. Before we walked out the door a noticed a boy named Aaron watching Vasilisa.

When we finally got to Kirova's office, Victor Dashkov was there.

"Vasilisa, Rosemarie." He whispered, in a sickly voice.

The two girl's faces lit up. "Uncle" they squealed in unison, as they ran into his arms. Victor was a sick man. He had maybe a few months left. The girls were careful not to hug him too roughly. They both wore worried expressions when they took in his appearance. He was becoming sicker and sicker by the day.

"I've missed you girls." He said with a hand on each of their shoulders.

Vasilisa began to say something, but Kirova cut her off.

She chewed them out. Big time. She barley stopped for a breath.

She talked about a room they destroyed just before they ran away, and anything else she could think of to yell at them for. I listened to her with my jaw clenched. Rosemarie –on the other hand- didn't listen to a word she said. She was to busy looking out the window. I wondered what she was thinking about. Vasilisa didn't look to be listening either. It was pretty funny actually.

After a good twenty minutes, Kirova slowed down. Her little speech was coming to an end, thank God. I really hated Kirova. She looked like a bird and had I naively voice that was like nails on a chalk board.

She shot Rosemarie the glare of all glares. It was like she was pointing at her with her eyes, which only made her look more like a bird.

"You, Miss Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise among our kind: the promise of a guardian to protect a Moroi. It is a great trust. A trust that you violated by selfishly taking the princess away from here." I almost spoke up. She was seventeen, defiantly not responsible for another human being. And she wasn't a guardian! She was a teenager that made a stupid choice! And I can almost guarantee that Vasilisa wasn't 'taken' away. She had plenty of chances to leave, Rosemarie.

"The Strigoi would love to finish off the Dragomirs; _you_ nearly enabled them to do it." I bit my lip to keep from doing something stupid. She had protected Vasilisa, and I'm pretty sure that if it came time, she would keep Vasilisa safe from anything. Even a strigoi. She had the potential.

"Rose didn't kidnap me," Vasilisa said. "I wanted to go. Don't blame her." That's what I thought.

Ms. Kirova _tsk_ed.

"Miss Dragomir, you could have been the one to orchestrate the entire plan for all I know, but it was still _her_ responsibility to make sure you didn't carry it out." How was it her job? Vasilisa was not her responsibility. It was wrong to put such a big tasked on such a young girl.

"If she'd done her duty, she would have notified someone. If she'd done her duty, she would have kept you safe."

She snapped then. "I _did_ do my duty!" she shouted, jumping up. The girl had danger in her voice. Alberta and I flinched, but neither of us moved forward to restrain her. If she turned violent…well, that was a different story, but she defiantly had the right to yell.

"I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of _you_—" she waved her hand around the room—"could do it. I took her away to protect her. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren't going to." I narrowed my eyes. What could that possibly mean? There were few places in the world _safer _than here. How could going away protect her?

Headmistress Kirova stared at Rosemarie. "Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking her out of a heavily guarded, magically protected environment is protecting her. Unless there's something you aren't telling us?"

She bit her lip, but said nothing. Huh. So she was defiantly hiding something. I didn't know her well, but from what I could see, she would have done anything to protect Vasilisa. I'm pretty sure they didn't run away to party like the teachers think. I would defiantly look into that.

"I see. Well, then. By my estimations, the only reason you left—aside from the novelty of it, no doubt—was to avoid the consequences of that horrible, destructive stunt you pulled just before your disappearance." I struggled to keep a straight face. Apparently just before they left, they completely destroyed a room. Apparently they were dunk of their asses. As horrible as it sounds, she was like me a few years back. But back to the issue here, I didn't think that was why they left.

"No, that's not—" That's what I thought.

"And that only makes my decision that much easier. As a Moroi, the princess must continue on here at the Academy for her own safety, but we have no such obligations to you. You will be sent away as soon as possible." I almost gasped. I didn't know what to say. The thought of her leaving left me breathless. I wanted to know this girl. She couldn't leave. She had to stay. She had so much potential. She would be great, but she had to stay.

Rose's attitude dried up. "I…what?" She looked like a child once more.

Vasilisa stood up next to her. "You can't do that! She's my guardian."

"She is no such thing, particularly since she isn't even a guardian at all, she's still a novice." Ah, so the headmistress acknowledged she was still enrolled here. I would do everything in my power to have her stay here.

"But my parents—"

"I know what your parents wanted, God rest their souls, but things have changed. Miss Hathaway is expendable." I clenched my jaw. We were not expendable! We were people with lives that we gave up to protect these Moroi and they called us _expendable!_ My nails dig into my palm. We were _not_ weapons that could be thrown away. Rage flushed through my body and I struggled to stay still.

"She doesn't deserve to be a guardian, and she will leave." Not if I can help it.

She looked at Kirova. "Where are you going to send me? To my mom in Nepal? Did she even know I was gone?" I cringed. Her mother was a great guardian, one of the best, but when it came to being a mother –from what id heard—she was not the best at.

"Or maybe you'll send me off to my _father_?" I'd heard that too. Rosemarie had never known her father. I felt sorry for her. She hadn't had a family. Just Vasilisa.

Kirova's eyes narrowed at her tone.

She continued in a cold voice so low I strained to hear. She was pissed, and from what I'd heard, you didn't want Rosemarie pissed. "Or maybe you're going to try and send me off to be a blood whore. Try that, and we'll be gone by the end of the day." I didn't doubt it.

"Miss Hathaway," Kirova hissed. "You are out of line."

I decided to intervene before she could screw up her chance of staying. She could be a great guardian if she had more training.

"They have a bond," I said. Everyone turned to look at me. I kept my eyes on Rose. "She knows what Vasilisa is feeling. Don't you?"

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. She looked… scared? Did she not want people to know?

Kirova was caught off guard. "No…that's impossible. That hasn't happened in centuries."

"It's obvious," I said. "I suspected it as soon as I started watching them."

Neither Vasilisa nor Rose responded. Rose looked away from me. I'm guessing that other than the two girls, I was the first one to ever figure out there secret.

"That is a gift," murmured Victor. "A rare and wonderful thing."

"The best guardians always have it. In the stories," I added.

Kirova's outrage returned. She obviously didn't want Rose here. "Stories that are centuries old. Surely you aren't suggesting that we let her stay at the Academy after everything that she's done?"

I shrugged. "She might be wild and disrespectful, but if she has potential—"

"Wild and disrespectful?" Rose interrupted. "Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?" Did she not realized I was trying to help her? I suppresses a groan.

"Guardian Belikov is the princess's guardian now. Her _sanctioned_ guardian."

Rose looked like she'd just eaten a lemon.

"You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa!" she squealed.

Cheap foreign labor? Why did I want to help her again?

Kirova threw her hands in the air and turned to me. "You see? Completely undisciplined! All the psychic bonds and _very_ raw potential in the world can't make up for that. A guardian without discipline is worse than no guardian." I suppressed a groan. She really was making this difficult.

"So teach her discipline. Classes just started. Put her back in and get her training again," I argued. She could do it. She would be great if I could only get them to let her stay.

"Impossible. She'll be hopelessly behind her peers." What did she have against Rose? I mean come on. She _couldn't_ be that bad. Could she?

"No, I won't," Rose said. Kirova ignored her, which really pissed me off.

"Then _give _her extra training sessions." I raised my voice. This was really pissing me off. Why were they all against Rose? Why wasn't anyone willing to help her? Why were they all abandoning her? Why was she all alone? Right now she needed help and since no one was giving it to her, I would.

"Who's going to put in the extra time? You?" Damn. I wasn't expecting that.

"Well, that's not what I—"

Kirova crossed her arms. "Yes. That's what I thought."

I frowned and looked at Vasilisa and Rose. They were two girls that broke out of a high-security school, took half of Vasilisa's inheritance, and hid for two years. They had potential.

They also had big, pleading eyes. How hard could it be? Maybe Rose wouldn't be that hard to get along with... Maybe I could really help her. She needed me.

I looked to Rose. She had her head bowed in defeat. She didn't think I would help her. No. I wouldn't abandon her.

"Yes," I said finally. Her head snapped up, and she looked at me with a stunned look. "I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones."

"And then what?" demanded Kirova. "She goes unpunished?"

Jesus Christ, give the girl a break. "Find some other way to punish her," I answered. "Guardian numbers have gone down too much to risk losing another. A girl in particular."

Prince Victor spoke up. "I'm inclined to agree with Guardian Belikov. Sending Rose away would be a shame, a waste of talent."

Kirova stared out the window at the complete blackness.

Vasilisa met her eyes when she turned around. "Please, Ms. Kirova. Let Rose stay." If it wasn't near impossible I would have said Vasilisa was using compulsion.

Kirova sighed. "If Miss Hathaway stays, here's how it will be." She turned to Rose. "Your continued enrollment at St. Vladimir's is strictly probationary. Step out of line _once_, and you're gone. You'll attend all classes and required training for novices your age. You will also train with Guardian Belikov in every spare moment you have—before _and_ after classes. Other than that, you are banned from all social activities except for means, and you will stay in your dorm. Fail to comply with any of this, and you will be sent…away."

Rose gave a harsh laugh. "Banned from all social activities? Are you trying to keep us apart?" She nodded at Vasilisa. "Afraid we'll run away again?"

"I'm taking precautions. As I'm sure you recall, you were never properly punished for destroying school property. You have a lot to make up for. "She paused. "You are being offered a very generous deal. I suggest you don't let your attitude endanger it."

Rose started to say something, but stopped when she caught my gaze. '_Please_ accept' I begged with my eyes.

She looked away from me to the floor. After a moment, she made her decision; she glanced at Kirova.

"We'll see" With that she walked out of the room. With one last look at Kirova's stunned face we followed.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Rose was half way down the hall sitting against the wall with her knees curled to her chest. Alberta made her way toward Rose and I began to follow, but Vasilisa stopped me.

"Wait, umm Guardian Belikov?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yes, princess?" she blushed at the title.

"I wanted to thank you. Rose… well nobody takes in Rose." She looked down. "Not anybody. She'll give you real hell, but you won't regret it, if you just wait it out." She gave me a smile and skipped down the hall to ketch up with Alberta.

I didn't doubt her words. I waited a moment longer then caught up as well.

We got the girls there schedules and gave them a change of clothes. Rose looked at the khaki pants and collared shirt with a disgusted look.

"You have _got _to be kidding me." She flared her nostrils and I had to admire how cute she looked, but I scolded myself quickly. I couldn't think that about her. She was my student now. Vasilisa shot her a look, then looked at me.

"When will we be getting our things from Portland?" She asked.

"By the end of the day." Alberta answered.

Ten minutes later the girls came out of the bathroom and I suppressed a gasp.

They had there shirts tied back so the material was tight to there skin and –somehow—they made the khaki's look like the latest fashion. I raised my eye brows but didn't say a word. They looked good.

"Wow, that tests the dress code girls." Alberta said with a smile. She was good with the kids. They liked her.

Since Vasilisa had different classes, we went our separate ways.

Rose turned to Vasilisa "I'll see you soon ok?" in a lower voice she added "Let me know if you need me? I'll be there." I knew she was talking about the bound. I also knew for sure that Rose and Vasilisa didn't leave to party. Rose had to, of done it to protect her. Vasilisa nodded and we were on our way.

When we were ear distance from the other's Rose turned to me. "You didn't have to do that. You _don't _have to. I can take care of myself" barely audible she said. "I always do" I knew just how true that was. She was alone. She taught herself to be independent. "umm… but thanks—" she stopped talking, and her face went blank.

"Rose?" she had stopped walking. "Rose?" what happened next scared the hell out of me. She fell.

I reached out and grabbed her just before her knees hit the floor. "Rose!" I shouted. I began to shake her shoulders. Oh God. What was wrong! I called out her name a few more times. She didn't react. I waited a minute more then started to scoop her up into my arms.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

She gasped.

I just about fell over with relief. "Rose?" I asked.

"I… umm. Oh shit!" she exclaimed. I was really freaking out right about now.

"What's wrong?" I urged.

"Nothing… I just… I ….umm Lissa just got to her class and … umm Aaron was in it and …umm she was really nervous… and umm…" She swallowed and looked up at me. "Nothing." She realized my hands were still on her shoulders and pushed them off. "part of the bound. No big deal. Are we going to class or what? Hey I'm all for ditching though." She flashed a smile and I forgot how to breathe. She huffed. "I" she stretched out the word "didn't think so." She jumped up in one motion and was halfway down the hall before I could blink.

I started toward her and replayed what just happened.

Ok so part of the bound makes her zone out. Great. She likes to ditch. Great. Her smiles make me stop breathing. great.

I caught up with her and we finished the walk to her combat class in silence. I knew she could fight. I'd seen it, but I wanted to see more, so I decided to stick around. We walked and Rose headed straight toward a group of boys. I sighed.

"Hey mason?" she said when she reached the boys with their jaws on the ground.

"You uh _might _wanna wipe the drool off you face. If you going to think about me naked, do it on your own time?" Wow. That's just great. She has no respect for herself. I glared at the boys that were very openly staring at her chest.

"This is my time Hathaway." He replied with a lazy grin. "I'm leading today's lesson."

"Oh, yeah? Huh. Well I guess it's a good time to think about me naked."

I shook my head "Not a bit of respect for yourself" I mumbled in Russian as I walked by.

"Anytime is a good time to think about you naked." I bit my tongue to keep from cussing out a kid. I took a place against the wall close to where they would be fighting. I was out of sight for the most part.

I saw Mason grab Rose's arm and pull her toward the mat. I cringed. I didn't like him putting his hands on her.

The people in this class were all guys. Rose was the only girl. That only made me angrier. There wasn't I set of eyes off her. I clenched my fists.

Today they was a test day. Two would battle and the winner would keep battling. Rose was first against a guy I didn't know. He was twice her sized, well actually everyone in the class was twice her sized. She looked him over and laughed. My eyes widened at her cockiness. She made her way over to him and the battle began. She circled around him as he made swipes at her. She dodged them all. She was fast. This continued for a while till finally she grabbed his wrists. She pulled them in a bad angle that would hurt like hell, and she pushed him till he was on his knees. She jabbed her knee into his back, pushing his chest to the mat. He struggled but all the strength in the world wouldn't have mattered with the angle she had his arms.

She did it. She won. She had beaten a guy twice her sized with three timed the muscle, and she had been out of school for two years. From then on I couldn't keep my jaw shut. She was amazing and took down everyone that came at her.

With half the class down, Mason decided to give it a shot. Mason was the best in the class.

"This'll be fun." Rose cooed.

Mason laughed. "Fun." He agreed.

Ten minutes later Rose was on the ground.

"Ow" she groaned as mason pulled her to her feet. " I hate you" she groaned, rubbing her thigh that was already swollen from were Mason had got a good hit.

"You'd hate me more if I held back." He said with a grin.

"Yeah that's true." She said wincing.

"You actually did ok." He said and e was right. She had beaten half the class and only lost against Mason because she was out of practice.

"What?" she laughed "I had my ass handed to me." She huffed and shook her head.

"Of course you did. You haven't practiced in two years. But hey, you're still walking. That's something, right?" he smiled mockingly. She punched him in the chest with her tiny fist.

"Did I mention I hate you?"

"are you sure you'll be able to take tria—" she cut him off with a frown on her face.

"There giving me extra practice." She bit at her cheek. "I'll be ready" she said with power that shut off any arguments.

"With who?" he asked

"That tall Russian guy. Um… Dimitri? I can't even pronounce his last name."

Mason stopped dead in his tracks. I smiled slightly to myself. I was known around here.

"You're putting in extra time with Belikov?" He exclaimed.

"Yep. _That _sounds like the last name I can' pronounce. So? "

"_So _the man is a _God_." I struggled not to laugh. Did they think so highly of me? I was good but not _that_ good.

She narrowed her eyes at him "exaggerate much?"

"No, I'm serious. He's all quiet and antisocial," What? I'm not that bad. "but when he fights… wow. If you hurt now, you'll be dead later." I wouldn't push her _that _hard.

"Can't wait." She mumble then takes off for second period. I followed.

I took my place against the wall in the back of the class. Rose took a seat and crouched down, like she didn't want to be seen. Apparently it was a wasted effort. She groaned when a group of guy came at her like buzzards. She took a deep breath and plastered on a man eater smile. Huh. I thought she enjoyed the attention. Was it all fake? Wow. The guys swarmed her throwing around every cheesy line there tiny brains could come up with. She just smiled and replied with charm. They kept this up and just as I was about to go make them leave, Alto came in the room.

As always he looked off, but when he saw Rose his face changed into a mock expression. "What's this? No one told me we had a guest speaker today. Rose Hathaway. What a privilege! How very _generous_ of you to take the time out of your bust schedule and share your knowledge with us." It was apparent that he really hated Rose. She gave him a look that screamed 'FUCK OFF!' his sneer only increased. He gestured for her to stand.

"Well, come on, come on. Don't sit there! Come up to the front of the class."

She gave him a cheerful smile and walked to the front. When she got to the board she jumped around to face us. Her hair shook around as did other body parts. This cause the class to roar and heat to rise in my throat. I swallowed hard. She was making it hard to keep my face emotionless. She tossed her hair over her shoulder.

From that point on it was blow after blow. Alto lectured her on everything he could think of. With Kirova's warning about sending her away, she wasn't able to say a word. She had to sit there and take it. The whole time I struggled to sit still. He had _no _right to talk to her this way. From the moment he walked in the room I knew that I was going to have to say something to him. He would have his fun today but it would _never _happen again. I would make sure of it.

At one point in the lecture he came within inches from her face. I moved forward to stop him. I was so angry I could have killed him. I gaurdan grabbed my arm.

"Let him vent. He's an ass but it will happen either way." I still wanted to go up but I knew he was right.

"NO WAY! NO UH! I DID MY JOB!" she screamed so loud that he stepped back. "SHE IS ALIVE! I KEPT HER SAFE! Do you have any idea how many nights I didn't sleep, so I could watch her! Do you KNOW how many things I've given up to KEEP HER SAFE? IVE DONE EVYTHING RIGHT AND I COULD DO IT AGAIN! I am NOT going to take this from you! ONE DAY YOUR ASS IS _MINE!_ DO YOU HEAR ME! IM GUNNA BE BETTER THAN YOU, AND YOUR GUNNA REGRET MESSING WITH _ME!_"

He was against the wall now and she was poking his chest with her finger. She looked around the room then. She looked like she was only now noticing the class. Her eyes fell on me. She looked like she was just waking up. She turned to Alto and in a deadly voice she whispered "you'll regret this." Then stormed out.

The class went wild and they began to cheer. Alto looked like a deer in head lights. I walked out of the room to find Rose. I was stunned at her little speech. She had more power in her voice than I had even heard. I had to find her.

I found her an hour later when the bell rang. She was headed toward the lunch room. I fell into step beside her. She looked down.

"I kept her alive" she whispered and her voice cracked. I felt horrible about what I was about to say, but it needed to be said.

"You have no guarantees of being assigned to her, you know—for your field experience _or_ after you graduate. No one wants to waste the bond—but no one's going to give her an inadequate guardian either. If you want to be with her, then you need to work for it. You have your lesions. You have me. Use us or don't. You're an ideal choice to guard Vasilisa when you both graduate—if you can prove you're worthy. "

She looked at me then. Her face showed how much my words hurt her, And I intently regretting saying it. She turned and walked away in the opposite direction.

"Rose." I called but she only walked faster. Damn. I didn't mean to hurt her. I only wanted her to understand that I was here to help her. I shook my head and headed to Alberta's office.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Whoa whoa whoa. Stop right there. If this is about Hathaway, just turn around. I know she is tough to handle and I know she is a pain in the ass. I know. But you have to mentor her. No one else will, and even if they would – which really they won't—they can't. She is _un-_teachable! You are the _only _one that has a shot of getting through to her. Besides she apparently disrespected Alto and he wants her expelled. I have enough to deal with."

She wasn't that bad! She wasn't un-teachable! How could that possibly write her off like this! She was _not _un-teachable! I. would. Teach. Her!

"Actually I came to switch my shift. I am mentoring Rose before and after school every day now."

She sighed in relief. "Feew. It's all taken care of." She gave me a smile.

I reached the door then turned to look at her. "I was in Alto's class and he had it coming. I'm pretty sure the other guardians would agree."

She nodded, and I left.

I headed to the gym. Rose would be coming in just a few hours and I could use a workout.

When I got to the gym, I decided to go for a run, but when I got to the doors something stopped me. Rose was at the track. She was running faster than I'd ever seen anyone run. She was wearing shorts and a tank top. Apparently her thing from Portland had come. When she got closer to wear I stood I could see red running down her lower legs. She was bleeding. A lot. It looked like she had fallen more than once. Her knees were torn to pieces. She kept running.

I watched from the window for an hour, waiting for her to stop. She never did. I watched her fall again and again but before I could even move to help her she would be standing again running faster than before. She kept that up.

I didn't know what to do. Apparently my little speech _had _pissed her off. She was running so fast I couldn't even see her features when she would pass. She fell once again, but this time she didn't jump up. I rushed to her side.

She had the same blank look on her face that she had, had earlier.

"Rose?" She gasped. She looked around frantically. "Rose? Rose, are you ok?"

She met my eyes. "Shit" she sighed held out her hand for me to help her up. " I was in Lissa's head." I grabbed her hand –careful to avoid her wrist—and pulled her to her feet.

I gave her a confused look "her… head?"

"It's part of the bound. When her emotions are strong, or she's nervous, or scared, or even mad, I umm…" she paused struggling for the right words. "Well I get sucked into her head. I… umm well I'm sort of in her body. I see what she feels. I hear what she hears. In her head, ya know? Today is a big day. She was scared on the plane, she was mad in Kirova's office, She was nervous walking into each of her new classes, and right now, and for the past hour people have been coming up to her making her emotions run wild. I haven't quite figured out how to control it…." She looked down at her legs. "Hence the falling." She clucked her tongue.

Wow. In her head. Grrreat. This wasn't weird, not at all.

"come on there's a first aid kit in the gym. I turned and she followed. We made it through the doors and I got the kit. I opened it up but she took it from my hands.

"I can do it." She said and got to work. I sighed.

When she was done she looked at me. "good as new" she gave me a big smile that sent my heart racing. I thought of something then.

"Did you skip all your classes?" I asked.

She groaned. "Such a teacher." She shook her head, and noticed a clock on the wall. "I'm not missing your class. This is technically your time." She grinned, and I couldn't help but give her a small smile. She got to me.

She patted her thighs and jumped up. I told her the stretches she needed to do and she did them. After a few silent moments she asked,

"How'd you end up as Lissa's guardian? You weren't here a few years ago. Were you even trained at this school?"

I didn't answer right away. The memory was still painful. "No. I attended the one in Siberia."

"Whoa. That's got to be the only place worse than Montana."

I suppressed a smile. I had a hard time keeping a straight face with her.

"After I graduated, I was a guardian for a Zeklos lord. He was killed recently. They sent me here because they needed extras on campus. When the princess turned up, they assigned me to her, since I'd already be around. Not that it matters until she leaves campus."

She thought for a second. "Did this lord die on your watch?" I looked at my hands. If it was my watch he wouldn't be dead. I should have been there.

"No. He was with his other guardian. I was away."

I fell silent.

"Hey," she said suddenly. "Did you help come up with the plan to get us back? Because it was pretty good. Brute force and all that." I didn't realized I had zoned out. I can only imagine the what my face had shown. Probably pain, and now she was trying to distract me. It was cute. I tried to ignore that last thought.

"Not really. Actually I thought it was a waste of guardians. I thought a few guardians would do."

"Oh? Mr. Cocky and what do you think now?" she asked with a smile.

"I think we just barely made it with the guys we had. With you thinking Lissa was in danger? I think you could have taken us all if you were at full strength." I cringed at the memory of her pain. Her smile slipped.

"Don't tell anyone. I don't want them to think I'm weak, cause I'm not." She said and her voice cracked. "She needed blood and if we got a feeder they would have found us..." I looked at her then. She looked ashamed. I nodded and I few moments later her smile was back. I knew it was fake.

"Well, it was a hell of a lot better than the last one they tried."

"Last one?" There had only been one.

"Yeah. In Chicago. With the pack of psi-hounds."

"This was the first time we found you. In Portland," I said.

She sat up from her stretches and crossed her legs. "Um, I don't think I imagined the psi-hounds. Who else could have sent them? They only answer to Moroi. Maybe no one told you about it."

That wasn't likely. "Maybe," I said anyway.

"Wait. You took down psi- hounds on your own?" that was pretty damn bad ass.

"Wasn't so bad. What _was_ bad, was Lissa crying her eyes out while cleaning the killer bite marks. She was so emotional, that I was actually in her head through half of it. She couldn't stop crying though she didn't have a mark on her. "

I let out a breath. "wow." Her smile grew.

When our hour was up she went to the dorms and I went to the headmistress's office.

"Guardian Belikov," she said in surprise. Then she turned critical. "What did Miss Hathaway do now?" I wanted to roll my eyes. Why did something have to be wrong?

"It's not what she did; it's what she told me."

She sighed. "Let's hear it."

I told her about the conversation between rose and myself.

"Someone else is after Vasilisa," I said. We had a brief conversation on wo it could be but came up empty handed.

"We need to make sure she stays safe." She turned to me. "Keep this to yourself, Belikov. Don't let anyone else know until _we_ know who sent them."

I nodded and left. I wanted to protect the Dragomir princess. If i knew who sent the psi-hounds, i could protect her better. I went to my room but I didn't sleep. I was to busy thinking about Rose… and Lissa… Ivan… Rose. Lets just say I had I lot on my mind.


End file.
